Listen
by Cazypup
Summary: Victuuri One-Shot where they get into a fight bc Victor is stressed Takes place after season 1 where Victor is trying to be Yuuri's coach and compete


**So have this scene I wrote up**

 **Takes place in what would be season two**

 **Victor flips out basically bc**

 **sS**

Victor hadn't really been paying much attention to anything anymore. He simply nodded and stayed silent. When they'd get home, he'd pass out on the couch or the bed and only woke up for dinner. Even then, he either silently listened to Yuuri basically talk to himself about whatever or he'd just take it into the bedroom, eat, and then pass out again.

Of course, Yuuri could understand this. Victor was tired constantly practicing, constantly doing what he could to get to a better level. Though it annoyed Yuuri to no end how hard Victor was pushing it. It was unlike anything in the past.

Victor was practically dead by the end of the day. Today happened to be the worst it's been. Victor didn't eat today. Yuuri had waited for over an hour and no Victor. So, he did the reasonable thing and went to check on him.

He found Victor laying on the bed aimlessly scrolling through his phone.

"Victor."

"Hm?" Victor didn't bother to move, just grunt.

"You need to eat."

"Mm." It sounded more like a sigh than anything else. Again, he made no move. Yuuri stepped closer to the bed, making his way to grab Victor's phone and possibly drag the man to go eat. That plan failed when Yuuri touched the phone. Victor squeezed it hard and pulled it away from his grasp.

"Victor." Yuuri semi-whined. "I get that you're tired but you need to eat." Another grunt was the response. Except this time Victor was looking at him, nearly squinting from trying to keep open. "Okay, then we'll have to do it the hard way." Yuuri mumbled and then went over to Victor feet, grabbing them, and pulling.

"Yuuri, stop it." He did, mostly in surprise because that had been the first thing Victor said to him outside of the rink in days. Victor sat up looking irritated. "God, you're so annoying."

Yuuri rolled his eyes, "Well maybe if you didn't practice so much and actually took a break, I wouldn't have to be."

"Oh, this again." Victor pulled his feet back and moved to get off the bed. "I already told you that I'm not taking time off."

"But you need it. Look at you, you look awful." Victor stood up and looked at Yuuri, the irritation slowly changing into anger.

"Since when are you my babysitter."

"Since you decided to be an idiot." Yuuri was starting to get irritate too. Mostly at the fact that Victor wouldn't just listen.

"Sorry I care about my career. Sorry that this could possibly the last time I compete. Sorry that I care about your career too."

"That doesn't mean you should be hurting yourself."

"I can handle this."

"No you can't.

"Yes, I can."

"Tell me that when you're not passing out everyday."

"You know, I would like some appreciation for what I'm doing and not constantly being nagged at to take a break when I clearly don't need it." Yuuri just stared at him in disbelief for a moment. He was starting to get pretty angry too.

"I can't tell if the fact that you're so tired that's making you an idiot or you're actually that stupid." He crossed his arms. "Honestly, why else do you think I would be telling you to take a break? I appreciate what you're doing very much but I'm worried. You shouldn't be basically dying for it."

"And you shouldn't be nagging be about it. I know what I'm doing."

"No you don't."

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up?" Victor made his way past Yuuri to the door way. "I'm sick and tired of listening to you." With that he walked out. All Yuuri could do for a moment was stand there and look at the doorway. He grew angrier.

"You haven't been listening at all!" He yelled out.

"Shut up!" Was the response he got.

"No!" He sped out into the rest of the apartment and Victor on his way to the kitchen. "Victor goddamnit listen." Victor stopped right then. He turned around after a minute of silence.

"No. I'm done listening."

"You are actually such a-"

"A what? Idiot? Asshole?" Victor stepped closer and grabbed Yuuri by the chin to look him straight in the eye. "Sorry, I just don't give a shit. Why don't you listen to me, hm?" He let go of Yuuri. "Shut up."

"No. Sorry that I care."

"You know what? You're right, I do need a break. I need a break from you."

"You don't mean that."

"Want to bet?"

"I wish you stayed quiet." Yuuri scowled. "You were more tolerable that way."

"What a shame."

"Truly." Yuuri went over to the front door, slipped on his shoes and a sweater. "Call me when you get your head out of your ass and actually realize what you need." He went to open the door.

"Oh, wow, you're just going to walk out. That's even more idiotic."

Yuuri turned around, "Why don't you just shut up?"

"Make me!" He did exactly that. He stomped over to Victor in seconds, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a rough kiss. Victor responded equally as aggressive. Yuuri pulled away a moment later for air.

"You're such a fucking idiot." Was all he said before pulling Victor into another aggressive kiss.

 **Yeah I don't know what happened but I couldn't think of any other way to end it**

 **They totally fuck okay**

 **And I don't know I might write happens next ;^)**

 **Tell me if ya wanna see that**

 **Tbh i just I got the idea for this while writing the other one shot and I couldn't help it so yeah have this for now**


End file.
